


Cross-Time (Tradução PT)

by Isys Luna Skeeter Traduções (IsysLunaSkeeter_Translations), IsysSkeeter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU fanfiction, Crossdressing forçada, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Forced name change, M/M, Mention of Cross-Dressing, Mention of Minor Character Death, Mention of Slash, abuso de crianças por Muggles, child abuse by Muggles, fanfiction de UA, mention of MPREG, mention of bastard, mention of sex out of wedlock, menção de bastardo, menção de crossdressing, menção de gay, menção de morte de uma personagem menor, menção de mpreg, menção de sexo fora do casamento, mudança forçada de nome, time-travel, viagem no tempo
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysLunaSkeeter_Translations/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter%20Tradu%C3%A7%C3%B5es, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: Não sendo capaz de suportar a perda de seu padrinho, Harry decide voltar no tempo e fazer tudo de novo. O único problema é que, quando os Duendes oferecem a ele e aos amigos dele uma maneira de fazê-lo... ele encontra um lado do Mundo de Feitiçaria que estava escondido dele até então. #TimetravelFic #CrossdressingFic #Mpreg #SlashCapa por RiddleSnape(AO3)/@S1L6Moon9(WP)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 4





	1. Tradução

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cross-Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481911) by [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter). 



> **Cross-Time**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Sumário:** Não sendo capaz de suportar a perda de seu padrinho, Harry decide voltar no tempo e fazer tudo de novo. O único problema é que, quando os Duendes oferecem a ele e aos amigos dele uma maneira de fazê-lo... ele encontra um lado do Mundo de Feitiçaria que estava escondido dele até então. #TimetravelFic #CrossdressingFic #Mpreg #Slash
> 
>  **Spoilers:** Harry Potter. Se você não conhece os livros ou filmes, leia e assista!
> 
>  **Aviso Legal** : Eu não possuo Harry Potter nem nenhum dos personagens dos livros ou filmes, eles pertencem a J. K. Rowling. Eu também não faço algum dinheiro com a escrita desta história.
> 
>  **Beta:** Nenhum
> 
>  **Classificação:** Teen And Up Audiences
> 
>  **Avisos de Arquivo:** Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
> 
>  **Categorias:** F/M, M/M
> 
>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
> 
>  **Relacionamentos:** Harry Potter/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Ron Weasley
> 
>  **Personagens:** Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Marauders (Harry Potter), Voldemort, Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy
> 
>  **Avisos:** Don't copy to another site, fanfiction de UA, viagem no tempo, menção de crossdressing, menção de gay, menção de mpreg, Crossdressing forçada, mudança forçada de nome, menção de morte de uma personagem menor, menção de sexo fora do casamento, menção de bastardo, abuso de crianças por Muggles 
> 
> **Língua:** Português


	2. Prólogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Número de palavras neste capítulo:** 1,505
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Falando"
> 
> 'Pensando'
> 
> –Serpentês–
> 
> {Conversando na chamada de Floo/pelo espelho de Dois Sentidos/pelo Patronus}
> 
> {Conversando mentalmente com Horcrux}
> 
> _Pensamento no ponto de vista de terceira pessoa / Sonho / Memória / Flashback / Outros_
> 
> _ Carta / Diário / Livro / Jornal _
> 
> Mudança de horário / data ou hora
> 
> **_ Mudança de Ponto de Vista _ **

**Prólogo**

Domingo, 30 de Junho de 1996

**_ PdV de HJP _ **

Depois de Sirius Black morrer tudo que um Feiticeiro de quinze anos de olhos verdes e cabelos pretos conseguia pensar era como encontrar uma maneira de voltar atrás e fazer tudo de novo. _Tinha que haver uma maneira!_

Ron suspirou no comboio enquanto eles viajavam para casa para as férias de verão.

_Casa... Hogwarts era a casa dele!_

"Queres mesmo encontrar um Vira-Tempo? Nós meio que destruímos todos que existiam no Ministério da Magia há uma semana atrás, Harry. Onde que inferno iraríamos...?"

"Gringotts." Interrompeu Harry, fazendo o seu amigo Feiticeiro ruivo de dezasseis anos ficar abasbacado.

"Só podes estar a gozar, Amigo."

"Harry, Gringotts é o lugar mais seguro no mundo. Mesmo que eles tenham Vira-Tempos como é que nós iriamos sair?" A Bruxa de dezasseis anos de cabelos castanhos tentou racionalizar.

Harry sorriu.

"Não saímos. Nós não precisamos de sair, apenas de voltar no tempo."

Ron massageou as suas sobrancelhas.

"Está bem, nós vamos lá assim que chegarmos. Mas a minha Mamã é melhor não nos ver."

"O QUÊ? Ronald!" Hermione guinchou, virando-se para o ruivo.

"Se nós esperarmos demasiado tempo é provável que o Vira-Tempo nem funcione, Hermione." Ron argumentou e Harry acenou com a cabeça como se quisesse dizer isso. "Além disso, se vamos voltar no tempo, acho que Harry não precisa ir para a casa infernal de seus tios tão cedo."

Harry sorriu agradecido e olhou para fora da janela, _finalmente vendo uma maneira de salvar Sirius..._

Chegando a Estação de King's Cross, os três esconderam-se debaixo manto da invisibilidade, seus malões com um feitiço de encolhimento que Hermione havia encontrado em algum livro e dentro de seus bolsos. Os três correram e pegaram o primeiro táxi que encontraram, felizmente Hermione tinha dinheiro Muggle com ela. No Diagon-Al foi fácil ir a Gringotts já que ninguém esperava que o trio que passava por eles fosse uma ameaça.

"Harry, tens certeza de que queres fazer isto?" Hermione perguntou, mais uma vez.

Harry estava prestes a concordar quando se encontraram diante de um Duende. A Criatura olhou para o trio.

"Sigam-me." E os dirigiu para dentro de Gringotts e para uma porta lateral. O trio o seguiu imaginando como eles haviam sido pegos antes mesmo de começar. "Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger e Ronald Bilius Weasley. Vocês três planejam voltar no tempo e recomeçar."

O trio trocou olhares e depois se viraram para o Duende.

"Sim." Harry respondeu.

"Então deixem-me ajudá-los." O Duende acrescentou e fez três pergaminhos aparecerem. "Se vocês voltarem no tempo, digamos... algumas décadas, vocês podem impedir até os Potters de morrerem." Os olhos de Harry cresceram. "Se você aprovar uma gota de sangue de cada um é mandatário."

Harry se aproximou imediatamente e pegou a faca pequena, cortando-se e deixando cair no pergaminho, sem sequer pensar duas vezes. Ron e Hermione trocaram olhares, mas logo seguiram.

"Como...?"

"Os Duendes podem sentir quando um recomeço está prestes a começar." O Duende explicou, pegando os pergaminhos. "Estes são exames de sangue, para que possamos saber qual família e qual o nome falso vos devo dar quando os enviar de volta." O trio fez um som de hum e sentou nas três cadeiras que apareceram na sala. O Duende olhou cada pergaminho em silêncio enquanto o trio o via trabalhando em outros três pergaminhos. "Vamos começar com a jovem, de acordo?" Ron e Harry trocaram olhares, mas assentiram. "Então, Miss Granger, aparentemente a família do Cepatorta da qual você é a herdeira é a Família Black." Harry bufou. "Isso significa que Marius Black _, um Cepatorta na linha do tempo que estamos lhe enviando,_ será seu suposto pai."

"Muito bem." Hermione concedeu

"Mãe Muggle, que eu tenho certeza de que você não vai se opor." Hermione abanou a cabeça imediatamente. "Bom. Estou preparando uma carta de Marius. Ele a enviará ao primo dele e Lorde da família, Arcturus Black o terceiro. Então você não precisa se preocupar em não saber de nada, afinal você foi criada como nascida Muggle. Seus pais descobriram que você tinha magia e a enviaram para a família deles, para que você fosse ensinada _'adequadamente'_."

Hermione respirou fundo e assentiu. Ela levantou-se e aproximou-se do Duende, que lhe deu a carta.

"E o nome dela?" Ron perguntou. "Hermione não é um nome Black."

"Não, não é. É por isso que na carta está escrito Mégara Pandora Black. Mas você pode usar Meggs ou Hera como diminutivo." O Duende concedeu a Hermione, que respirou fundo, murmurando o nome para si mesma, como se estivesse a testar. "Além disso, se vamos fazer um recomeço, você vai ser rejuvenescida. Há algum problema com isso?" Hermione abanou a cabeça e quando o Duende se virou para os rapazes, eles abanaram a cabeça imediatamente. "Bom. Então, digamos 7 anos? Isso lhe dará tempo para você se acostumar com seu novo nome e estatuto familiar, não é?"

"Sim, Senhor." Hermione disse e então o Duende a atingiu com algum tipo de feitiço e ela ficou mais jovem antes de desaparecer.

O Duende virou-se para os dois.

"Quem é o próximo?" Ron olhou para Harry e então levantou-se, aproximando-se. "Muito bem. O tio de sua mãe, Ignatius Prewett, teve um filho, mas quando eles morreram, o menino também morreu. Vamos fingir que ele não morreu e está agora diante de mim." Ron fez um som de hum. "Então, Mr Weasley, o que você sabe sobre portadores naturais?" Ron e Harry franziram as testas confusos. "Aparentemente nada. Vamos dizer que alguns homens podem engravidar e são testados ao nascer - _ou costumavam ser desde que hoje em dia já não são mais testados, mas no tempo em que vocês irão eles eram após o nascimento._ Não apenas isso, mas, os portadores masculinos recebiam nomes femininos e também se vestiam como mulheres." Os olhos de Ron e Harry se arregalaram, boquiabertos para o Duende. "Então tomei a liberdade de procurar nomes parecidos com os que você tem agora. Vamos ver Veronique Billie Prewett, você pode até usar Ronnie, ou apenas Ron como diminutivo."

"O quê? Nem pensar!"

"Você pode argumentar com o Lorde Prewett que seus pais o criaram como menino e sempre o chamaram de Ronald Bilius Prewett, mas seu nome biológico será esse." Ron enviou a Harry um olhar de _'eu vou te matar'_. "Seus pais acabaram de ser assassinados diante de seus olhos, por isso tem que ter a certeza de que vai parar no hospital e de dar seu nome como Ronald Prewett. Os Curandeiros farão o trabalho por você." Ron bufou, mas assentiu, o Duende o rejuvenesceu e o mandou de volta no tempo, antes de se virar para Harry. "Você também é portador natural, Mr Potter." Harry fez um som de hum. "Callisto Evelyn Peverell, Kari como diminutivo que soa muito parecido com Harry." Harry assentiu, sabendo que era melhor não discutir. "Mãe Amphitrite Noémie Malfoy. Você é o filho bastardo dela.

"Ela acha que você morreu, mas seu avô o mandou embora e você foi criado por Muggles até agora... ouvi dizer que os Muggles com quem você morava não eram as pessoas mais agradáveis."

Harry abanou a cabeça.

"Eu recebi mais punições por mês do que em Hogwarts por ano." Ele bufou.

"Ao ponto de precisar ir ao hospital?"

"Sim."

"Bom, porque quando eu o rejuvenescer, você reabrirá feridas antigas. Não é um problema, pois não?" Harry abanou a cabeça. "Você pode usar Harry James como o nome que você usou anteriormente, mas os Curandeiros saberão no momento em que testarem seu sangue que você é um Peverell, entendeu?" Harry assentiu. "Seu pai será um Herdeiro da família Peverell, nem sua mãe nem ele sabiam disso ou ela teria se casado com ele e adotado o nome de família. Quando seu sangue for testado, a herança da Família será exibida e o Lorde Malfoy da época, seu tio Abraxas, não terá outra opção senão aceitá-lo e fazer com que você reivindique a herança como Herdeiro. Quando ele tentar lhe dar um nome feminino, você pode persuadi-lo a manter o nome Callisto Evelyn." Harry fez um som de hum. "No seu exame de sangue, haverá outra conexão de reivindicação que será exibida."

Harry franziu a testa confuso e se levantou, indo ver o seu exame de sangue para ver que Tom Marvolo Riddle o tinha reivindicado por alma.

"O que é que isto significa?"

"Não tenho certeza, mas isso tem algo a ver com o seu gene de Serpentês. Eu recomendaria que eu mudasse isso para uma reivindicação de matrimônio?" Harry ofegou sobressaltado, olhando para o Duende como se estivesse louco. "A alegação já está aí, Mr Potter."

"Você não pode esconder isso? Como você fará com a minha herança Potter?"

"Ele vai sentir a reivindicação."

"Ele já o sente neste momento." Harry argumentou. "E, em vez disso, ele tenta me matar porque eu sou o seu Igual."

"Um Igual? Eu posso colocá-lo em seu lugar. Uma reivindicação de um Igual." Harry franziu a testa, mas depois assentiu, sem realmente ver outra escolha. "Ser o Igual d'Ele lhe dará algumas habilidades com os Malfoy que você não teria como bastardo e como portador natural." Harry levantou uma sobrancelha cético. "Você pode tirar vantagem de recusar seu nome _'feminino'_ e suas roupas _'femininas'_." O Duende explicou e Harry sorriu, assentindo.

O Duende assentiu e Harry sentiu seu corpo encolher à medida que rejuvenescia, antes de sentir todo o seu corpo gritar de dor e então tudo ficou preto.

**(Continua)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá
> 
> Próximo: **Conhecendo a Família**
> 
> ~Isys

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> Ps: Se você quiser manter-se atualizado sobre os meus fanfics ou apenas conversar comigo ou me dar sugestões: **[www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction](http://www.facebook.com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction)**


End file.
